Team RAINBOW
by Monkeyboy0118
Summary: Joining the police academy was a good start for a long term career. Joining a team of full of international operatives trained to eliminate terrorists was definitely a more short term solution. But with a team full of geniuses, maniacs, hotheads, and a whole lot of quirks, it just might be worth sticking around a couple of years. Who doesn't want to brag that they fight terrorists?


**AN: Not gonna lie, this idea came to me halfway through a blood donation I was at. I almost forgot about it because I nearly passed out after jerking in excitement at this idea. Anywho, one blood deficient recovery later, the Idea kicked off and I have to say, this could either work very well or go very bad. It's mostly gonna depend on whether I think of more for this and how much people may like it. That being said, this will be my first real attempt at story writing, because my other two crappy ideas on this profile were not attempts so much as sheer boredom.**

 **I don't own RWBY and likely never will, and none of the characters belong to me. The same goes for the blatantly obvious Rainbow Six Siege elements, so please do not sue me.**

A loud bang went off about two feet to my left when all hell broke loose inside the house. Machine gun fire streaked near my head and through the opening in the wall behind me. I held my LFP586 close to my chest before quickly darting in front of the hole, turning to look inside the building, and rolling back into cover on the opposite side from where I was. My earpiece briefly buzzed before a soft, calculative female voice filled my head; "Talk to me newbie, what are we looking at for resistance?" Pulling the balaclava tighter over my face, I stuttered out, "Uh, looked like four hostiles in the garage, two behind a shield and one behind the car." She chuckled over the bullets impacting my cover, "What about the fourth one?" I briefly peeked around the corner, pulling my head back as a bullet whizzed by. "Other side of this garage door, far left side."

A sharp impact in the garage door some three yards to my left caught my attention, as well as the brief choking sound of an unfortunate target. "You got hi-" A buzz cut him off. "Of course she hit him! Pyrrha's the best sharpshooter we have!" A perky redhead made herself known to the recruit, helmet hiding her face from view. "Ooh ooh, do I get to finish the rest of these slackers myself?" A soft sigh came through the radio before Weiss gave clearance. "Go ahead and fuse it, I'll cover the front stairs to make sure no one makes it out." Nora excitedly pulled out a small canister with a drill in the center before pressing it against the wall and pressing the trigger with a small click. When nothing happened, she started to yell out. "Oh come on! Who puts a jamming device in the garage? Ren! Come throw an EMP down for me so I blow these idiots up!" A tall, lean man dressed in a standard blue combat uniform and gas mask jogged over from behind us. "I've only got one left so you better use it quickly." He pulled out a small, blue flashing grenade before tossing it through the large hole. Shortly after, a barely audible hum filled the air, before a half dozen thunks sounded out. Screams filled the air as a short series of explosions sounded out.

Swallowing hard and letting out the breath I'd been holding in, I quickly entered through the break in the garage door, revolver aimed forward and ready to react to any sudden movement that would make itself known. A muffled groan made itself audible as a white face mask lay in pieces on the floor next to an injured hostile. Upon seeing me, he quickly reached for his shotgun that lay near his feet. Not giving him any time to make a move, I fired the revolver and saw a brief blood spatter on the floor beneath him. Taking a moment to calm down, I grunted out a short "clear" before making my way up the staircase, Weiss falling in next to me. She briefly signaled for me to stop before my headset went off yet again. "Nora, Ren, work you way to cover the staircase. Pyrrha, clear out any rooms on the top floor and cover our retreat. Jaune and I will rush for the hostage. Clear?" A soft "Crystal" sounded out as Ren and Nora nodded in confirmation. Creeping along, Weiss and I reached the barricaded door two the master bedroom. Setting a breaching charge on the barricade, we took cover behind opposite sides of the door. Counting from three on her fingers, Weiss motioned for me to detonate the charge. Not even a second later, the barricade lay in pieces as we rushed through the door.

"Excellent work Rainbow Team! That's exactly how I want it, by the book," the blonde haired woman had a rare smile adorning her face. Coming to a halt in front of her, we saluted before closing to a relaxed position. "I want you to unload your gear and be back here in six minutes. We all nodded before dropping our weapons off at the armory and heading for the locker rooms. Upon walking inside, Nora moved to give me a strong high five and a sideways hug before skipping over to her locker next to Ren. Pyrrha gave me a quick thumbs up before turning around and beginning to unload her gear. Turning to my locker, I pulled the balaclava off my head, revealing my blonde mop of hair. Weiss walked up next to me before fiddling with her lock. "I really wish you'd cut that birds nest you call your hair," she sighed out in an exasperated tone before pulling off her own balaclava, a silver ponytail coming to hang loosely on her shoulder. I laughed as I changed out of my bullet vest before jesting back. "Oh I see, grooming me to be the perfect boyfriend then?" She smirked a moment before heading to the exit; "You've got a good bit of confidence for a rookie. Stop by my room if you want a real challenge to impress me."

Finally finished changing out of my field gear, I made to stand in line in the debriefing room. Something was off though, because everyone else stood to the edges of the room with the exception of Major Ozpin and his secretary Glynda. As soon as I entered their line of vision, everyone went dead silent. Ozpin slowly walked forward, Glynda hot on his heels before he stopped directly in front of me, walking cane in one hand, his ever present coffee mug missing from the other.

"Sir?" I asked cautiously, "Is something wrong?" A small smile graced his lips before he stuck a hand out. "The only problem, Mr. Arc, is that you haven't officially joined this team yet." I stood for what felt like hours with what must have been a stupidly happy smile because by the time I was shaking his hand, my face was straining from holding the grin. Within the next week, we'll have a piece of gear special made for you based on your combat style and any input you have for preferences. Now, go talk to your new teammates. They're quite excited to talk to you."

I gave a curt nod. "Thank you very much sir. You won't regret this, I promise." He nodded back before walking away, Glynda yet again following his lead. Just as I'd turned to my friends, a small blur crashed into my chest, hanging on my arms. "Jaune! You finally made it! Ah, I'm so excited to see you again!" Ruby, a very short but fast girl, was easily my best friend. We'd known each other since basic training almost three years ago. She managed to join Rainbow Team because of her unique skills, as well as a hostage situation that brought her ahead two years. She's the reason I was even able to get a chance at this team. Swiftly picking her up I crushed her in a large bear hug. "Ah! Jaune! Can't breathe!"

"Better let her down now Vomit Boy! Don't want you getting motion sick when you start spinning her." I rolled my eyes at her jesting. "Yang," I said exasperated, "That was two years ago. And besides, how would I make it this far if that were a problem anymore?" She walked forward steadily, making sure to sway her hips a little extra. "True, but that's still my little sister you're holding. As an older brother, I'm sure you understand my reasoning." Putting Ruby down, much to her disappointment, I grinned with equal enthusiasm. "You know now that I think about it, I can intimidate any suitors they have by showing off my new gun collection." Finally having closed the distance between us, she brought me in for a quick hug. "It really is good to see you though Jaune. Ruby why don't you introduce Jaune to the team?"

Ruby perked up at her name and eagerly ran forward to line up the remaining team members. "You've already met Pyrrha from your field test, but she's the resident sniper of Rainbow." The redheaded sniper awkwardly raised her hand and waved. Ruby continued on; "You've met Weiss as well during the field test. Weiss is our resident Technician and Gadgetry Specialist. Yang is our explosive entrance expert, Blake is a stealthy ninja person." Blake raised her hand to cut her off. "Ruby, it's a Stealth Operative. I'm not a ninja." Ruby rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "Could have fooled me. Ren is our Technical Disable Agent, also known as the enemy of Weiss, and Nora smashes things and makes stuff blow up. "

I smiled at the description before frowning, "Wait Ruby what about you?" She beamed a sunny, wide smile before throwing her arms out to her sides. "You, my good friend, are looking at the resident team leader, execution strategist, and instant action operative!" Smiling back, I looked at the group assembled in front of me. "Well everyone, I'm happy to have made it here and I look forward to working with you all."

Yang rounded on me in an instant. "Alright Jaune, let's see if we can get you drunk enough to be Vomit Boy again." Weiss raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Is that really such a good idea?" Yang grinned back wolfishly. "When have I ever led you guys astray?"

All eight of us lined up on the bar, the bartender could only shake his head at our eccentric group. Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake all lie passed out on the long table, while Weiss sat off at the far end completely sober. Yang, Nora, and I all sat huddled around a collection of shots, both Nora and Yang smiling drunkenly at me as I sat completely sober. The two had challenged me to a drinking contest, thinking I'd be a lightweight. I managed to prove them wrong after outlasting both of them in said drinking contest. "Damn, V-vomit Boy, I didn't know y-you were so tolerant of alcohol," Yang lightly slurred through the words as she failed to down another shot, shattering yet another glass on the slippery floor beneath her. "How'd you manage so well?" She pouted as I grabbed the new glass in her hand and set it back on the counter. "I had a lot of practice with my dad and sisters. Eight family members tend to drink before any problem gets worked out," I grunted out, both tired of the taste of alcohol and from babysitting two drunk girls. Nora hiccupped from behind me before she glanced at Ren and smiled. "We should probably start heading back," a hiccup. She looked down the bar. "What do you think Weiss?"

For the first time I had seen all night, Weiss sipped at a very fruity looking beverage. "I've been waiting for that question since it hit midnight, but apparently 2:30 is good enough for you barbarians to finally get a clue." I glanced down at my watch before grimacing. "Yeah, we should get going. Yang, you grab Pyrrha. I'll take Ruby and Blake." She glanced at me before looking around. "What about Ren?" I took a at the sleeping man, only to find Nora shifting him onto her back. "Something tells me Nora's got it covered."

Quietly, I moved Blake onto my back before scooping Ruby up and making for the exit. Finally maneuvering my way to the squad van, I gently propped the two girls into seated positions and made to sit in the passenger seat up front. Weiss was sitting in the drivers' seat by the time I had opened my door. After I sat down, Weiss held out a small ribbon with Rainbow Teams icon hanging in the center. "I prefer to wear mine on my chest," she started, "but feel free to put it where you like it the most. We all have one as part of our gear, so we figured you'll need one too." I grabbed it with a hesitant hand and put in my shirt pocket, not quite sure what to do with it quite yet. The van gently hummed to life before she spoke again. "We're an odd bunch, but we watch out for our own here. Welcome to the team."

I chuckled, being reminded of one of my many sisters. "Just let me know if I need to stand in front of bullets for anyone."

Ozpin held his signature coffee mug in hand as his can clacked across the room. "Mr. Arc, welcome to the lab. Here, we test all of our field equipment, as well as any experimental gear an operative may wish to have assigned to them. Before we begin, I'd like for you to run the Pit. There, we can look at any of your weaknesses and see how we can fix them." He motioned to a door to the left. "Would you kindly step through those doors and get started? You'll find your arsenal on a table to the left."

I confidently nodded my head at his request. After passing through, the doors behind me slowly closed. Looking to the table, I spotted a singular piece of equipment. A lone P9 pistol sat on the table, three magazines stacked just in front of it. Confused, I called out to the open air, "Ozpin, this isn't what I'm used to. Where's my revolver?"

A light hum filled the air before Ozpin spoke through the PA system. Mr. Arc, while your standard firearm may have stopping power, it lacks adjustability. There is little room for optimization on a revolver, and you'll come to find that sometimes more bullets can be infinitely more successful than simply doing a lot of damage."

I let out a disappointed sigh. As well as my LFP586 revolver had served me over the years, Ozpin was right. It was simply outdated, although I always did have an appreciation for the classics. I grabbed the pistol, its grip fitting very comfortably in my hand. I slowly added a magazine, making sure the gun was still on safety, before aiming it at eye level. Feeling comfortable with the weight, I grabbed the two extra magazines and stood in front of the starting point for testing. The PA came on again, Glynda's voice filling the silence. "Live fire training program in progress. Please do not enter the training with the exception of an emergency. Commence training." The doors opened up to a single wooden target facing my direction. Raising the firearm, I sent two shots directly through the wooden head. The target shifted until it lay flat against the wall, allowing for me to proceed. Taking cautious steps forward, the hallway turned left towards two more targets. This time, paint balls smacked against the corner I hid behind, other smashing the right side of the hall. I calmly waited for the projectiles to stop firing, but it never ceased. Caught in the corner, I suddenly turned left narrowly ducking under the first line of paint balls. The second line splattered against my chest before I could go to move. The paint balls stopped firing before the door at the beginning opened up behind me.

"Please unload you gun and set it to safety Mr. Arc. I think I might have a solution for your predicament!" A fast and very excited voice called out. Looking back, a man with dark green hair, wearing a loose white dress shirt and yellow tie. He pushed his glasses back against his face and gave a manic grin. His smile faded for a moment before coming back in full force. "Oh yes, I should introduce myself first! Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck at your service! Please just call me Dr. Oobleck."

Nodding, I stuck my hand out for a handshake that he enthusiastically returned. "Call me Jaune, please. It's good to meet you Doc." He smiled at my gesture led me back into the lab. "Now Jaune, due to your preference for small arms, you lack the sufficient firepower to advance forward in many situations. Now, a normal person would hand you a large gun and tell you to point it at the enemy. I have something drastically different in mind. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression that the best offense is a good defense?"

Nodding my head to show I understood, he continued on. "We've taken that expression quite literally and have created a device that could revolutionize breaching a heavily armed room." We stopped in front of a display with a ballistic shield laying on top. "Do me a favor and pick up that shield for me please." Grabbing hold of the metal device, I noticed it felt a bit heavier than it should. Not too much to be uncomfortable, but definitely noticeable. "Excellent. Now slide the handle up and to the left." Doing just that, the shield came to extend to all sides, even reaching down to the floor. The extended edges also came out at a slight bend, protecting some of my sides from harm. Grinning, I turned to the doctor. "This is wonderful Doc. I think I can make this work." He smiled even brighter before motioning to different parts of the shield. "Isn't it just? There are a few flaws in this design, however. While it offers greatly increased protection, you can't back into a corner and expect to be safe. There will still be a slight gap between the shield and the wall, meaning you will always have a weak point. There is also a slight delay for deployment, so you'll need to activate it very quickly if an unexpected threat comes around. Now, how about you try that course a second time? Do you need anything else before you start?"

Thinking for a moment, I nodded. "Actually, yeah there is, but it's a small favor. Can you put a laser and muzzle break on my P9? Since I'll be holding the shield up, it might be a little hard aiming down sights." He paused before nodding back, "Yes, I can do that. Please wait by the start and familiarize yourself with the shield a bit more."

Paint balls smacked against the back wall once again as I held the collapsible shield against me. Taking a deep breath, I slid the handle up and stepped around the corner. A constant rhythm of impacts made me hesitate before slowly pushing forward. Reaching my right hand around the side of the shield, the laser lined up with one of the simulation turrets. Pulling the trigger, the turret quickly shut down. Now that the force pushing me back was cut in half, I pushed on with renewed vigor, smashing the shield against the turret. I grinned widely. "This'll work just fine."


End file.
